


Bliss Point

by MsNova



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Eats the Cake, Cake, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNova/pseuds/MsNova
Summary: Rey can't have her favorite treat and it's all Rose's fault. Thankfully, she finds a way to remedy this.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the person who entertained my prompt on Omegle! I may do later chapters of this, but this was a silly idea I had so I thought I would share with the community. Please let me know what you think! It's my first Reylo fic :)

The whole day was bullshit.

The bus was late, she received a lower grade than she had anticipated on a test she studied her ass off for and to top it all off, she cracked the screen of her phone. The accumulation of these events brought Rey Jackson outside of the ice cream shop just down the street from campus. The smell of sugar was palpable in the air from their fresh, homemade waffle cones. Stomach rumbling, saliva pooling in her mouth she reached for the handle of the door, but she stopped.

She couldn’t have it. And this was Rose Tico’s fault.

Rey’s hand slipped away from the door and she quickly walked in the other direction, slinging her backpack off her shoulder to grab a less-than-satisfying banana from her bag with a scowl on her face.

While she loved Rose to death, she issued a No Sugar Challenge for the top of the month. It wasn’t an unusual thing. They bounced challenges back and forth to break old habits, get into new, better habits, or sometimes out of sheer boredom.

“Rey, since you love candy, I bet you can’t give up sugar for a whole month,” Rose quipped at lunch one day with a playful smirk on her lips.

Rey being Rey could never back down from a challenge and she quipped, “You really think you could best me in this?”

“I think I could,” Rose grinned at her.

This was at the beginning of the week. Rey felt like she was on edge. She had to will her shoulders away from her ears and unclench her jaw in class when someone wouldn’t stop shaking their leg. The squeaky desk caused a grating, rhythmic noise that had her wanting to throw the desk and its inhabitant out a fucking window, but by some miracle she managed to compose herself.

To make matters worse, right as she was standing at the bus stop, she recognized a freshman from one of her smaller classes walking toward her from down the street, waving enthusiastically. 

“Rey! I’m so happy I ran into you here!”

Rey feigned a smile. What was her name? Something with a B? Bridgette? Brittany? “Oh?”

“Yeah! I was trying to find you. It’s my birthday and you left before I was able to give you this,” the girl - _ Britton, that’s right! - _handed her a plate covered in plastic wrap. Beneath, she could see a piece of chocolate cake.

“Oh, I couldn’t… it’s _ your _birthday.”

“Trust me, I’ve had more than my fair share. I really like baking and I wanted to share with everyone,” Britton looked so happy to share that even in her foul mood, Rey didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Nor did she want to explain for what felt like the millionth time that week that she wasn’t eating sugar for the month.

Goddammit. 

“Thank you so much,” Rey took the cake, hoping the smile on her face didn’t look as strained as she felt.

“Of course, I’ll see you Monday!” She watched at Britton walked off before she looked to the cake in hands longingly. Then she glanced toward the trash situated near the bus stop.

She could throw the cake away and be done with it, but even though she herself couldn’t have it, she could never bring herself to waste food. She knew too well what it was like to be without. Maybe she could give it to someone else. As the bus pulled up, she thought of just the person.

* * *

After walking three blocks, temptation in hand Rey unlocked the door to her apartment. When the door swung open, she found her roommate Ben sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop in front of him. He glanced up, but before he could say anything, she sat the cake down in front of him, “I need you to eat this.”

Ben stared down at the cake with a confused expression, “How did you even end up with this if you’re doing that challenge?”

“It was a classmate’s birthday and she looked so happy to give me a slice that I couldn’t turn her down… but I couldn’t throw it away! It’s perfectly good!”

Ben raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

“I didn’t want it to go to waste. I just need _ someone _to enjoy this even if I can’t.”

“That’s... very altruistic of you. I’m not really big on sweet things though--”

“Ben,” Rey said slowly, her voice on the edge of the last bit of patience she had, “Let me live vicariously through you. I beg.”

Ben blinked a few times at this and she expected him to argue, but to her surprise, he closed his laptop and pushed it aside, trading it for the plate of cake. He carefully unwrapped the plastic, picking up the plastic fork that was included. He speared off a small piece and took a bite. Rey watched as Ben’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, not missing the small way he exhaled.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, “That’s actually _ really _ good.”

Rey wanted the cake in the worst way possible, but there was something about seeing Ben Solo enjoying it. He had a stoic disposition most of the time, but seeing the flickers of pure, unbridled pleasure across his face gave her pause. She’d never seen him enjoy something in earnest before and it _did_ something to her. 

She sat down in the kitchen chair next to him, her eyes fixated on his face, “Describe it for me.”

Ben took another bite of the cake and hummed around it, “It’s moist and light in texture, but rich and decadent in flavor. I think there’s hazelnut in the frosting…”

Rey leaned forward, watching with hungry eyes. She suddenly felt ravenous for his reactions. She could smell the chocolate and it felt like Ben’s low, satisfied hums reverberated through her entire being, “Tell me more.”

Ben met her gaze and his voice dropped an octave, “Rey, it’s _ so _ sweet. It’s melting in my mouth and coating my tongue. Can you smell it? It’s still warm.”

Rey bit her bottom lip when she heard the tone in Ben’s voice. It was almost as sweet as the sugar she craved and so goddamn _ sensual _ she wondered for a moment if he was messing with her, but she was too caught up in the moment to care, “I can smell it from here, Ben,” she nearly moaned, “It smells _ so _good. Are you enjoying it?”

Ben’s gaze was as dark as chocolate and just as sinful as he nodded, “It’s the perfect mix of dark chocolate and hazelnut. It’s delicious, Rey. This is probably the best cake I’ve ever had.”

Rey found herself squirming in her seat under that dark gaze and could feel a shiver race up her spine. Her voice sounded deep and sultry to her own ears as she purred, “Is it like those Ferrero Rocher candies? Those are my favorite…”

“Yes, it’s exactly like that…”

Rey noticed just a little frosting dotting the corner of Ben’s mouth. She reached over and gently swiped it with her thumb, bringing it to his full, plush lips. Without hesitation, he took the tip of her thumb into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. He never broke eye contact. She could feel heat flood her most intimate parts. She let out a shaky breath.

She always noticed they were full, but God, she had no idea how plush and warm they were to the touch. When she slowly brought her thumb back, there was enough suction that he let the digit go with something that could be said to have resembled a kiss and she swore she could feel it between her legs.

“God, that was good,” he said softly, “Thank you.”

And maybe it was because of the dark look in his eyes. Maybe it was the tone of his voice. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, but Rey closed her eyes and felt the smallest orgasm wash over her. It wasn’t fierce enough to make her brow furrow or her back bow, but it made her skin alight with goosebumps, it made her pussy clench rhythmically and it made her sigh in satisfaction.

When she opened her eyes, Ben must have noticed because his face had turned a pleasant shade of pink, his eyes wide and his lips parted.

Rey cleared her throat and quickly stood, “No, thank _ you _,” She said before she went to her room, quickly shutting the door behind her to lean against it. She could feel her heart racing.

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re sugar cookies but they’re unlike any others I’ve had...”
> 
> Of course they were sugar cookies. Maz knew they were her favorite. She let out a slow sigh, “Oh?”
> 
> “The flavor,” Ben popped the rest of the cookie he had in his mouth.
> 
> "How do you mean?”
> 
> Ben paused for a long time as he chewed, swallowed then turned to look at her, “I’ll tell you under one condition.”
> 
> “What…?”
> 
> “Feed it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words on my first chapter! Since I have nothing but time now, I thought it would be a good time to update. I wish the best for you and yours. Enjoy.

“I’m sorry, you fucking _what_??”

Rey felt like every eye in the smoothie shop was upon her and Rose when she blurted that out. When she did a quick scan of the room, she realized she was being paranoid, but it didn’t stop the way that she sank an inch lower in her seat and quickly moved to shush her friend.

Rose gave a huge grin, “Sorry, that’s just super impressive! A hands-free orgasm? Yes, please!”

“Are you missing the part where I did this in front of Ben?”

Rose was leaning forward in her seat, “Was he into it?”

“Rose!”

“What?! Did he look like he was into it or not?”

Rey thought back to Friday to the glazed over look in Ben’s eyes, his plush lips parted ever so slightly, his face as pink as she currently felt.

Had he been into it?

“I don’t know. I kinda… thanked him and ran out of the room.”

Rose squeaked in delight which definitely had more than a few people look over and Rey sinking a little lower in her seat.

“Why are you embarrassed? That’s so good! He had to be into it if he was entertaining you even a little bit.”

“No!” Rey said quickly, “Ben is just super nice and I’m not trying to make things awkward.”

“Awkward how?”

“He’s my roommate, Rose! I’m not going to make my living situation tense or weird or anything like that.”

“When was the last time you talked to him?”

“...When I thanked him…”

Rose gave a light shrug, “I think it’s a little too late for that.”

Rey let her head hit the table with a thud, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Cheer up, at least we have smoothies!”

Rey turned her head to look at hers. All three fruits for the day blended into one drink, no sugar added. She chose pineapple, orange and banana. It was three in the afternoon on a Tuesday and she’d been holding out for this smoothie all damn day.

“You know this is your fault.”

“I’m not the one who had Ben narrate his cake eating experience for me.”

Rey groaned.

\--

When she got off the bus and began walking towards the apartment, Rey saw Ben’s car parked out front and felt butterflies flood her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and wondered if there were any other errands she needed to do. Any books she needed to get from the library. Anything she had cast to the wayside so she could go literally anywhere else rather than face him and die of embarrassment.

Rey sighed as she realized it was going to be tense no matter what and delaying the inevitable was going to make it worse. She took a deep breath as she put her key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open.

All was quiet. She breathed a slow sigh in relief.

She walked past the kitchen, and when she hit the living room, Ben was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

Her eyes widened and she thought about running to her room, but Ben glanced up.

“Hey,” he offered.

“Hey,” she replied, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“A package came in for you today,” Ben’s eyes flicked in the direction of the table.

“A package…?” Rey looked toward the table where a small, brown box sat. She tilted her head as she took her keys from her backpack and sliced it open to find a note from her foster mom, Maz that read:

_Rey,_

_I’m so proud of you! You’re halfway done with the semester! Here’s something to get you through the rest._

_Maz_

Rey smiled as her finger glided across the handwriting. Then she looked into the box below which had an Amazon gift card for $25 and something wrapped in red paper. She carefully pulled it open to find a small tin of homemade cookies. She frowned deeply at this. Just her luck.

She pocketed the gift card and took the tin, holding it in Ben’s direction, “These are homemade, and they’re yours if you want them,” she said before she set it beside the stove. Before Ben could say anything, she went to her room with a huff, closing the door. She flopped on her bed face first and made a frustrated noise into her pillow, kicking her feet in a tantrum before she sighed, turning her head toward her study desk.

She could at least channel this frustration into something productive.

\--

Rey studied for much longer than she anticipated. She dove into a paper that wasn’t due until next month, formulating an outline and writing her introduction. She studied and caught up with everything until she could feel herself hitting a wall. When she glanced at the time, it was half past eleven.

“Holy shit,” she murmured to herself, pinching her nose. The only good thing to come from not eating any sugar was how productive she had become in trying to forget exactly what she wasn’t supposed to have.

Not to mention the Ben situation. That helped with her productivity too.

Rey sighed as she pushed herself up from her desk, stretching her arms above her head. She really should go to bed, but her stomach felt empty and she needed to eat something.

She opened her bedroom door, surprised to see that the lights were still on as Ben usually went to bed fairly early. As she rounded the corner for the kitchen, her mouth fell agape as she found Ben standing near the stove. He was shirtless and wore a pair of plaid pajama pants that sat low enough on his waist that she could see the v-cuts on his hips. Clearly, the gym was treating him exceptionally well.

Typically, he didn’t walk around the apartment without a shirt on. She could catch a suggestive outline of his form if he was coming back from the gym drenched in sweat or if he forgot his umbrella during the rainy season, but this put him on full display.

Her eyes swept across him, taking in the way that his fair skin was dotted with beauty marks. It didn’t surprise her they would be elsewhere. They were on his face and arms, after all.

As Ben turned to grab a cup from the cabinet, she took in his back muscles and as her eyes trailed lower, she could see dimples just at the top of his pants. He turned back toward the stove, then glanced toward her, brows raised in surprise.

She could feel her face heating up when she realized she was staring.

With his body turned toward her, she saw that he was holding one of the cookies from her package, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Ah, no,” Rey shook her head and forced herself to meet his eyes, “I just finished studying. What are you doing awake?”

“Woke up, needed a snack,” he shrugged, “Thought I would take you up on your offer.”

Rey nodded slowly and went into the cabinet for a bag of cashews. They were naturally sweet, and she found that they curbed her sugar cravings just enough, “I thought you weren’t a sweets person.”

Ben looked over with a dark look in his eyes, silent for a beat before he said, “I changed my mind recently.”

Rey swallowed thickly, “What kind are they?”

“They’re sugar cookies but they’re unlike any others I’ve had...”

Of course they were sugar cookies. Maz knew they were her favorite. She let out a slow sigh, "Oh?”

“The flavor,” Ben popped the rest of the cookie he had in his mouth.

“How do you mean?”

Ben paused for a long time as he chewed, swallowed then turned to look at her, “I’ll tell you under one condition.”

“What…?”

“Feed it to me.”

Rey felt a rush of heat flood her body at Ben’s request. It was the exact thing she had been trying to avoid for the better part of four days, but now here he was, certainly more exposed than her while a vulnerable gaze lay bare in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she took in the way he was looking at her and she felt positively weak because of it.

She slowly closed the distance between them and reached over in the tin, pulling out a cookie. She hesitated for a moment, watching Ben’s lips part ever so slightly before she brought it to his mouth, watching as he bit down on the cookie all while staring into her eyes. He hummed softly around the bite, a noise reminiscent of pleasure, and Rey felt herself shiver.

“Well?” Rey’s voice sounded breathless to her own ears.

“It’s very vanilla forward. Not from an extract, either. It’s fresh from a vanilla bean.”

“Yeah, I can see those brown sprinkles in the cookie…” She also could see the brown sprinkles on his body now that she was much closer. The way his pecs heaved with his breath.

Ben leaned forward and Rey reached up to give him another bite.

“It’s so much better when it’s fresh, so much more pronounced... it’s deep, but it’s such a warm flavor…”

“Mmhm… so warm, Ben…” She echoed softly, her eyes falling briefly to his lips.

“I can taste a hint of bourbon too… it lingers… the caramel notes are especially strong on the back end… compliments the flavor so nicely...”

She reached up to give him the last bit of cookie and with it, he sucked on the tip of her finger. She bit her lip and leaned forward, close enough that her body pressed against his. He was broad, strong, and so warm. Her eyes flicked to his bare chest for a moment before she met his gaze - warm like vanilla - and he released her finger with that sensual whisper of a kiss that went straight to the core of her.

She swallowed thickly and jumped a little when he wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Rey…” Ben said her name in a soft, sensual voice. His eyes were dark and wanting. He searched her eyes before he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were soft and inviting. Her tongue slowly peeked out to explore his mouth and he was eager to let her, lips parting. He tasted like vanilla and bourbon and something that was uniquely him. Her hands found his chest, fingers splaying across the expanse of it, not even close to covering the width of him. Her hands trailed down his body, her thumbs finding and tracing the cuts of his hips which elicited a soft moan from him.

Rey could feel a shiver in the base of her spine. With every trace of her finger, goosebumps rose on his skin.

“Rey…” His voice was deep, rough and it hit her in a way that made her knees shake. Ben must have seen because he lifted her onto the counter in one fell swoop as if she weighed nothing, making her gasp in surprise. They were eye level and he looked at her with that dark gaze that threatened to consume her and he whispered, “Your desserts are sweet but they leave me hungry…”

“Tell me what you’re hungry for, Ben,” Rey said in a voice that she didn’t recognize as her own.

Ben leaned forward and kissed her neck before he whispered in her ear, “Let me taste you. Fuck… just let me…” His hands trailed from her waist to her inner thigh, “Please.”

Rey bit her bottom lip when she felt his hand nudging her thighs apart and she gladly acquiesced to his touch. She could hear Ben take a shaky breath as her knees parted. He left a trail of heated kisses down her neck, her collarbones, until he was situated between her legs, easing her shorts away. He paused when he reached her panties, glancing up permissively with dark eyes.

When she nodded, Ben peeled them away and took in a sharp breath, “You’re so wet,” he breathed reverently as he reached forward, his fingers brushing against her lips.

Rey let out a soft moan at the contact, watching as Ben took those fingers, putting them in his mouth and drawing them out slowly.

Then, he leaned forward and his mouth was on her. Rey gasped and pushed her fingers into his hair.

Ben’s tongue traced and lapped at her like he was trying to get every drop from her, but he looked so good, felt so good that she was gushing for him. He paused, pulling his mouth away. His chin was already shining with her essence, his dark eyes half-lidded. Breathing heavily, he said, “I knew you’d taste good…”

How often had he thought about her taste?

“How do I taste?”

He pressed forward again, his tongue circling around her clit. Rey’s fingers curled tighter in his hair and she whimpered, pulling him into her as she rocked her hips forward.

“Yes, Ben, please…” She whined as she rolled her hips against his face with urgency. Ben’s hands went to either side of her thighs to still her for a moment and pull his mouth off of her. Rey moaned at the loss of contact and looked down to Ben, who was looking up at her.

He kissed her thighs, “I want to feel it…” His voice was deeper than she had ever heard it as he slipped a finger against her tight heat, “Want to feel you come all over my fingers, Rey.”

Rey bit her bottom lip with a whimper and nodded.

It was all the permission Ben needed to slip his fingers inside of her, slowly. She was so wet that there was no resistance against his finger, nor for the second one that followed. The slight stretch gave way to her pleasure as he found a slow rhythm with his fingers withdrawing and plunging back inside her over and over filling the air with the obscene sound of her wetness.

Rey leaned her head back at the jolt of pleasure that sent through her, then gasped when Ben's fingers pressed against something that had her fingers tighten in his hair and her thighs quivering.

“There Ben… right there,” Rey could feel herself just on the precipice of her orgasm, “Just like that… please…!”

She could hear him moan from between her legs. When she glanced down, Ben looked drunk off of her, his eyes dark and hazy as he stared up at her. That was enough to send her over the edge, riding his face unabashedly until she had to pull his hair to get him to stop.

They were silent for a long time. Rey carded her fingers absentmindedly through Ben’s hair as she regained her breath and he placed soft kisses to her thighs. He carefully withdrew his fingers, sliding them between his lips while Rey watched.

“Sweet,” she heard Ben say softly, breaking the silence.

“What…?” Rey asked, still dazed.

“You asked me how you taste and you taste sweet,” he paused as his brow furrowed thoughtfully, “...And a little bit like pineapple.”

Rey huffed out a laugh at this, “Good, then?”

“Very good,” he stood and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

As Rey kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers exploring the cuts of muscle on his back. She sighed against the warmth of his body and whispered, “What about you?”

Ben placed a kiss to her brow, “Don’t worry about me. Did you enjoy it?”

Rey nodded, “Did you?”

Ben whispered against her lips, “It’s all I’ve been able to think about since you gave me your cake.”

Rey shivered and whispered, “Then… thank you, Ben.”

She could feel Ben smiling against her as he said, “No… thank _you_.”

Rey laughed lightly as she pressed her lips together. She could taste something that was uniquely him, but she could also taste herself and Ben was right.

She did taste a little bit like pineapple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm only going to make this a trilogy so stay tuned for the final chapter. ;)


End file.
